


wish I knew you when I was young

by moonmotels



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi, sometimes my own mind surprises me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: debbie, tammy, and lou are all alone in the south of france, what could they possibly do with all this free time? spoiler alert: it's sex.





	wish I knew you when I was young

**Author's Note:**

> you: debbie x lou  
> me, an intellectual: debbie x tammy x lou

Debbie Ocean always has a plan.

If you looked closely enough you could see the gears shifting behind her eyes, her mind working at 200% speed to execute even the simplest of ideas. Victory after the heist tastes sweet to her, much like Lou does; but after all she’s an Ocean, she can’t just _relax._

Resting on a hotel bed in a 5-star hotel in the South of France, she watches as Lou slips on her suit jacket over a black lace bra and low-cut white silk shirt. Earlier, she didn’t blink an eye when the pretty woman at the front desk flickered her eyes between the two of them; their intoxicating aura, and subtly offered up their most exclusive suite which came at a _slight_ cost. Some $4500 a night to wake up naked next to Lou? Worth it in her book. The view overlooking the Provence Region? A slightly less alluring incentive to spend her massive amounts of wealth.

Lou caught her wandering eyes. “You gonna stare all night at me like some horny teenager?”  
Debbie laughed and sat up on her elbows. _Fuck._ “Yeah, storing some mental images of you half naked in case I ever get sent back to the slammer.”

“Oh baby, I’d hope I’m not just half naked in these images. The real deal is so much better.” She sauntered over in impossibly high heeled boots and leaned over to bite Debbie’s bottom lip, slapping her ass and pulling away before they’re even later than they are now. Debbie literally pouts, already wishing Tammy was running late. “What time did she say she’d be at the restaurant?” Lou looked down at her watch- a gift from Debbie after the heist. She liked to see it on Lou’s body. With _nothing_ else. “I believe 8. It’s 7:47. If we _hurry_ …”

Debbie already had her pants unbuttoned, reaching over to waste no time slipping her hand into Lou’s waistband. “Hurry? You know that word doesn’t exist in my dictionary.” Her free hand slid up to tug at Lou’s hair so she could nip at her neck. Lou just smiled against the hot wet mouth that had made its way up to hers and aided her in stripping off belts, rings, and blouses. Their bodies molded together like glue; and like always, left Debbie wondering why they hadn’t been doing this for lifetimes.

20 incredibly hot, _short_ minutes later, they were making their way down to valet. Pulling her sleek car out of the parking lot, Lou felt Debbie lean over and rub a thumb over her bottom lip. She caught it between her lips and bit down lightly. Debbie laughed and pulled away, “You had my lipstick smudged there. Who’s the horny teenager now?”

Lou just smirked, about as embarrassed as Debbie would ever see her; and brushed her fringe away from her eyes. _God,_ that hair. “Anyway, as I was about to say, maybe we should be a little extra nice to Tam tonight. Daphne’s mentioned something about her marriage being on the rocks.” Debbie sat back in her seat, wearily eyeing the speedometer that was pushing 120mph. “I’m always nice to my Tam Tam. Good riddance about that fuckwad of a husband. He doesn’t deserve her.” She twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, nonchalant as always.

Lou hummed, tapping her finger on the steering wheel before deciding to ask the question on her mind. Pressing her foot a little further, she glanced over at Debbie. “And who, exactly, do you believe does deserve her?”

Debbie wrenched her eyes away from the trees that were flying by, the speed almost causing her car sickness. She looked Lou directly in the eyes before responding with a simple, “Us.”

Lou sucked in a breath. So that’s how tonight was going to go. “You think? I don’t know, baby. We’ve talked about it but I haven’t gotten those vibes from her. Only that boring hetero shit that reeks of popping out babies like clockwork and drinking wine spritzers at the neighbors on Sunday afternoons.”

Debbie actually chuckled at that, running a hand through her already messed up hair. “Trust me, she wasn’t all that hetero in college when I had my hands down her pants and mouth on her-“

Lou interrupted her by throwing a hand up in the air. “Okay, I get it. Tam Tam isn’t as straight as one would believe. But would she ever go for this? I mean, I know you’re a tall drink of water but could she handle this?” She gestured at herself, smirking when Debbie rolled her eyes. “I guess we’ll just have to find out, babe.”

“I guess so.”

Rolling up to the restaurant, Debbie almost gawked at the sheer scenery of the outdoor seating area. It was one of the more fancy places she’d seen in her days and she thinks the cool $32 million sitting in her bank account could go fast here. At least if she went broke she’d be happy and full. Lou parked the car haphazardly in front of the restaurant, where a suave looking young man rushed up to open the door for both of them immediately. Lou glanced down at her watch again. “And look at that, only 29 minutes behind schedule.” She reached for Debbie’s hand, who leaned into her ear and quietly replied, “If you hadn’t done that thing with your tongue it wouldn’t have taken us so long.” Lou smacked her on the shoulder and pushed her blonde hair behind her ear. “It’s not my fault you can’t resist my charm, darling.”

Opening the door for Lou, Debbie stepped inside and immediately caught Tammy’s eye; who stepped down off the barstool and stumbled slightly before catching herself. Lou gave Debbie a side eye that screamed _this should be interesting_. Tammy rushed over to give them each a lingering kiss on the cheek, her palms pressed on their collarbones for stability. Clearly the party had already started. Her breath smelling slightly of whisky, she chastised the two of them before separating. “You guys are late. And you smell like sex.”

Lou chuckled and raised her eyebrow. Her accent low and gritty, she gestured towards Debbie, “Talk to your friend over here. She’s like a teenage boy with sweaty palms and a sex drive through the roof.” Debbie swatted her arm and shook her head. “Can we fucking eat? I’m hungry.”  
A waitress led them to their table which was elegantly adorned with a silk tablecloth and multiple wine glasses. They sat, ordering quickly, the waiter promising to be back “dès que possible.” The tables were spread away from each other, giving them privacy; something New York always seemed to lack. They chatted on and off about Rose and Daphne getting together _(shocker_ ) and Tammy’s slight hoarding situation before Debbie had enough small talk and leaned in to push a stray lock of hair away from Tammy’s face. She smiled back brightly, a thank you without the words. “So Tam Tam, how’s life? The kiddos?” The waiter was back to set down the food and a carafe of wine. Debbie wasted zero time pouring her one more glass of wine. After that she’d be cut off. She knows how Tammy gets. A little sloppy, a _lot_ of fun. Tammy covered her mouth before swallowing a bit of her soupe de poisson. Sitting up a little she smiled wistfully before replying, “They’re fantastic. Spending two weeks in Disney with-“ she shook her head almost acutely before continuing, “my ex husband.” She swallowed visibly, looking away before straightening in her seat. “How are you two? How’s gallivanting all over Europe? We miss you in America.”

Debbie and Lou gaped at each other for all of two seconds before Debbie gently set her own wine glass down. _Ex?_   That part was news. “Tam- you wanna talk about that?” She lowered her voice as more wine was set down. Debbie refilled all three of their glasses. They needed it.

Tammy waved a hand dismissively. “He wanted the freedom to screw a 23 year old secretary at his job and keep me waiting for him at home at the same time. I made the choice for him.” She shrugged her shoulders like it was a simple and carefree solution but Debbie recognized the glint of pain behind her eyes. Lou cut in, voice low and angry. “Daphne did not mention _that_. I’ll slice his goddamn balls off since he wants to play with them so badly.” Tammy, try hard as she might, choked a little on her dish. She smiled, gazing up at Lou before replying, “Can I have that in writing?”

The tension dissipated and Debbie’s shoulders relaxed a little. She may have really wanted to see Lou keep good on her promise but at least Tammy’s ex didn’t seem to have sucked all the fun and humor out of her life. Debbie thought back to the time before Tammy was married, absentmindedly reaching over to stroke a thumb across her knuckles in an act of solidarity. Those wild college days were almost nearly as exhilarating as their heist. And by wild, she really means that period of time where it seemed as though no one else existed but the two of them. Those nights at bars, laughing until their stomachs hurt, turning down men that got too close in clubs, curling up under covers to watch horror movies that Tammy referred to as “the worst type of movies.” All of it. But then they grew up, floating away from each other here and there, always finding their way back to one another like the tide reaching towards the shore. When Debbie had cornered Tammy in her garage that afternoon so many months ago, all she could think about is how _badly_ she wanted to share this special gift with Lou. And here they are. Multi-fucking-millionaires in France of all god damn places, with no men or any other tiny nuisances to bother them.

Tammy sniffled a little and took a gulp of wine before smiling wickedly, “But now that I’m here by myself in the middle of France I think we should have a little fun,” Debbie and Lou glanced imperceptibly at each other. She swears Lou even winked a little. “And by that I mean way more of this wine. It kind of tastes like expensive Juicy Juice, don’t you think?” Her head tilted, upper lip shining from the droplets of wine that hovered on it; threatening to spill down her expensive looking blouse. Debbie wanted so badly to lick it off. And by the looks of it, so did Lou.

Lou cleared her throat and replied, “No Tam, I think it tastes like a $250 bottle of 1979 Bordeaux. Not that I know anything about what..juicy juice tastes like.” Debbie coughed, trying to hide her laughter behind her napkin. Tammy glanced between the two of them and burst into her own laughter. “Okay, okay that’s fair. Sometimes I forget not everyone has children running around.” Lou nodded, “And I will absolutely cheers to that, babe.” They all laughed again, and Debbie’s heart swelled at how easy the three of them fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. They may have been missing a few pieces over in North America; but she thinks this will do just fine for now.

They continued to chat on and off about their business since the heist, before finishing dinner, dessert, and a few more glasses of wine. Tammy clapped her hands excitedly before leaning in extremely close to Lou; voicing her excitement about this vacation from her children. She realizes her proximity before pulling back slightly and slurring out, “And we need to go have some more drinks at the bar before you make me go sit in my hotel room alone.” Debbie catches Lou’s raised eyebrow before her face relaxed into the cool gaze that’s typically painted on. Debbie hummed her agreement and tossed down a wad of cash, somewhere near $1500 US dollars.

The smirk Debbie sported is wiped and quickly replaced with a surprised look when she hears Lou whisper into the shell of Tammy’s ear, “Who says we’d make you go back alone?”

Before Debbie’s extended vacation to prison, she could recognize Lou’s suggestive tone almost immediately. And here it was, in all its glory, practically dripping with lust. Tammy, cute, sweet, practically the straightest out of all of them, _Tammy_ , took this opportunity to slide her hand up Lou’s thigh to rest it there and oh _shit_ \- bat her eyelids. _Oh, fuck yes._ Debbie had to refrain from clapping her hands in delight and calling a car to take them back to their bougie hotel right this very second. She caught Lou’s smirk and reciprocated it, gathering their belongings to move on over to the bar. Albeit slightly intoxicated, Tammy managed to gracefully sit up on the bar stool and order each of them a Courvoisier Cognac. After taking their drinks, Tammy threw an arm around each of their necks to pull them closer to her. “You _guys,_ I really needed this tonight. You have no idea.” Lou hummed, her thumb reaching up to stroke Tammy’s cheek, “We know, baby. Sorry about that mess at home.”

Tammy shook her head and bit her bottom lip, her cheeks still flushed from the alcohol. Debbie wanted to put her mouth on them. “It’s really not as bad as everyone makes it seem. I can do whatever the fuck I want now.” Now it was Lou’s turn to slide a hand up Tammy’s thigh and lean in to ask in that _fucking_ accent of hers, “And what, exactly, would you like to do?”

Tammy glanced at Debbie, who was trying hard not to vibrate with excitement at the idea of sharing the two of them. She merely smiled, twirling her hair calmly as usual. Tammy then glanced down at Lou’s hand on her thigh and whispered,

“What I want is to be taken home and fucked like I deserve.”

She leaned back, not noticing the way Lou blinked her eyes several times at the brashness before responding, “Well Deb, you heard the lady. Let’s get her what she wants.”

Debbie practically threw down a few more hundred dollars before having a car called to take them back to their hotel. Tammy stopped walking in the middle of the path, making Lou bump into her from behind. “Wait, what about your car?” Lou flitted a hand in the air and responded, “That? I’ll just buy a new one.” Tammy just nodded like it made all the sense in the world, grasping her hand and leading her to the car that was waiting for them.

All three of them slid in the backseat and managed to keep the drive PG-13, save for when Debbie’s tongue found its way to the hollow of Tammy’s neck, eliciting a groan that made the driver raise an eyebrow in the rearview mirror. Once parked, Lou threw a few hundred to the driver, patting him on the shoulder and winking before cracking her gum. She then slid out, joining her two hot dates.

Swinging the door open to their room, Tammy stepped in and hummed contentedly. “Oh this- this is beautiful.” Lou chuckled in agreement, voice dripping with sarcasm, “My sugar mama over here upgraded us so we can look out at the Provence and not any other ghastly view in this shit hole.” Debbie laughed and shrugged her shoulders before replying, “It was worth it.”

Tammy hummed once more and kicked off her heels before nonchalantly unbuttoning her blouse. She shucked it off, throwing it with very little care as to where it landed. Standing there in her lace bra and high waisted black pants, her eyes flickered between the two of them, almost daring one of them to make the first move. Lou broke first, her stride over to Tammy careful and calculated as always. She stood behind her, nose dipping into the space between her neck and shoulder.

“You know, I’ve always had a thing for cute blondes.” She twirled a lock of Tammy’s hair between her fingers, licking a warm line up to her ear. Tammy exhaled breathily and leaned back into the embrace. Debbie, almost not believing the sight in front of her, had to take a deep breath before going to stand in front of Tammy, taking the liberty to unbutton her pants. She wanted so many things at once, mostly two sets of thighs parted for her to put her mouth between, slickness against her soft lips.

In the meantime, Lou’s hands had started roaming, beginning with the planes of her stomach before finding their home at Tammy’s breasts, teasing nipples beneath the fabric of the bra. She nipped at Tammy’s ear and whispered throatily, “I told our friend over here I didn’t think you could handle me,” Another nip. “I can’t wait to hear you try.” Tammy whined softly, and then groaned loudly when Debbie slid her underwear off in the blink of an eye. Debbie followed the path down her legs and pressed kisses over every expanse of skin she could reach.

“This isn’t fair- you two aren’t even undressed yet.” Lou smirked, spinning her around so they were facing each other. Talented hands flew up to tangle in Tammy’s hair, pulling her into a kiss that left both of them panting for air. She lightly shoved Tammy backwards so that she reached the bed and climbed onto it, as graceful as possible. Debbie thought she looked so fucking perfect spread out on the king sized bed; body heaving lightly, half naked and smiling like the two of them had given her another $32 mil.

Tammy looked up at both of them, clearing her throat before asking them in a hushed voice to please  _hurry_ , she might not be able to hold off for that long. Debbie almost melted in a puddle right then and there, the situation happening in front of her making her feel so fucking lucky.

“Come on jailbird, you heard the woman.” Lou stepped into her line of vision, smiling like a woman who had just hit the jackpot. And truthfully- she had. She tugged Debbie’s blouse out from her pants before bending down slightly to connect her mouth with Debbie’s collarbone, pressing open mouthed kisses that elicited a contented groan from its receiver. She faintly heard Tammy’s distressed sigh from the other side of them room, making her grin wickedly and hook her thumbs into the side of Debbie’s pants. Lou slipped a hand down between legs and Debbie’s grip on her forearm tightened. She slid two fingers between folds before glancing over at Tammy.

“Oh Tam, this will be fun. She’s already wet.” Debbie moaned, throaty and pained.

Tammy’s head snapped back on the pillow and she groaned. Debbie then wasted no time pulling off Lou’s expensive articles of clothing, tossing them behind her before pulling her over towards the bed. She shoved Lou down lightly before straddling Tammy, running her fingers up and and down her abdomen. “How you feelin’ Tam Tam?” She shuddered when Debbie’s deft fingers made their way between her legs.

Lou sat up on one elbow to watch the action and leaned over to tweak one of Tammy’s nipples between warm fingers. She gasped when Debbie’s fingers slid delicately over her clit and her head tossed to the side when she felt Lou’s fingers get replaced with her tongue. After a few moments she was panting heavily under all the pressure, already close to shattering. Debbie; knowing she was near the end, pulled her hand from between her legs. She captured Tammy’s lower lip between hers and pressed their foreheads together to whisper, “Not so fast Tam Tam.” Winking, she crawled to the other side of the bed.

Lou got in one last lick on Tammy’s nipple before swiftly placing herself between Tammy’s legs, running her hands up and down her thighs. Every inch of skin she placed her hands on sparked a little fire inside Tammy’s body; who tried her hardest to keep her hips from bucking up in Lou’s touch.

Lou smiled widely at the spread thighs in front of her; like God himself waiting for you at Heaven’s gate. Tammy whined, asking in her polite-as-always tone, if Lou could stop _teasing_ , she might explode. Lou’s fringe was pushed out of her eyes once more as she leaned down to inhale and nip at one of Tammy’s thighs. She glanced over at Debbie, who had finally peeled off her La Perla lingerie. “Deb, baby, how should I do this?” Debbie shifted so that she could watch every bit of action between Tammy’s thighs.

She paused for a second, debating.

“I would use your mouth.” The noise that came out of Tammy sounded like music to Debbie’s ears.

Lou winked at Tammy and ran a slick tongue up folds, grinning when her legs swung over her shoulders. She took a moment to savor the taste on her tongue before pulling back slightly. Tammy watched with hooded eyes and bated breath as she drug two fingers through her wetness to present at Debbie’s bottom lip. The two of them groaned when Debbie sucked the fingers in her mouth and Tammy actually cursed. _How unlike her._ Lou’s back down in no time, running her tongue tantalizingly slow through the wetness, in tune with the soft jerks and twitches of Tammy’s body. Tammy’s hand snakes down to push Lou’s fringe out of her eyes so they could make eye contact. She lets her breath shudder out slow, squeezing her eyes shut when Lou’s mouth does that _thing_ to her clit, and she immediately knows she won’t last much longer. Debbie sensed this and rolled over to kiss at Tammy’s neck, tongue dragging up to suck at the pulse point in her neck. One deft hand finds its place at her nipple, and Tammy comes instantly; body tight like a wire before it snaps and she’s left shuddering and twitching on the bed.

Lou leaned back slightly, getting in one final lick that Tammy screams “ _fuck_ ” at, before crawling up her body to press a soft kiss on her lips. Looking incredibly pleased with her work, she lays on the bed, one arm under her head and legs spread deliciously wide for Debbie to crawl in between. “I’d let Tam Tam do this but I think you’ve ruined every future sexual experience for her.” She laughed as Tammy nodded violently, still looking flushed and incredibly sated.

Debbie loved doing this; crawling in between Lou’s legs like she lived there rent free. Lou obliged her by lifting her hips slightly for Debbie to pull down her $260 thong, carelessly tossing it behind her. Lou almost managed to chastise her before two fingers slid inside her with no forewarning. “Ah, _fuck_ , Deb.” Debbie nuzzled her cheek on the side of a smooth thigh, biting at it lightly before soothing it with her tongue. Tammy; not wanting to miss anything despite still feeling boneless, crawled to the side of Lou’s body and tucked herself there. She slid a cool hand down and spread Lou’s thighs open a little wider, earning a chuckle and a pleased “thank you” from Debbie.

Debbie’s tongue slowly tasted the wetness between Lou’s thighs, smiling like she wanted to savor the taste for the rest of her life. Tammy’s hand was softly running up and down Lou’s body, tracing the soft skin like a game of connect the dots. Lou’s voice, low and rough in her ear, panted out, “Please, don’t tease.”

Debbie smirked up at Tammy, pulling back, much to Lou’s dismay. “Isn’t it funny to see her like this? It’s like a whole new Lou.” Tammy nodded in agreement, barely disguising her laughter.

“If you don’t shut up in the next 2 seconds I will go find two other incredibly beautiful women who don’t talk so fucking much,” Lou seethed. Tammy laughed as Debbie winked and saluted before suctioning her mouth on Lou’s clit once again. Lou’s body arched up, giving Tammy the perfect advantage to swirl a nipple into her warm mouth.

“ _Oh_ , shit. Oh shit.”

Tammy can tell, _knows_ from the sounds that Lou is making, that Debbie is trying to draw this out. She keeps a hand on Lou’s stomach, anchoring her from drawing her body tight. Debbie decided to finally give mercy and began sucking and licking in earnest, her efforts rewarded when Lou came hard in her mouth; one hand tangled in Tammy’s hair, the other in Deb’s.

A sated sigh floated down to Debbie’s ears; who had busied herself by licking her fingers and lips, trying to draw out the taste as long as possible. Lou whistled, low and drawn out before tugging at Debbie’s arm. “Come up here, you felon.”

Debbie allowed herself to be pulled into Lou’s embrace, where she rested on top of her; skin to skin. She smiled over at Tammy, displaying the look of mutual adoration and contentedness. Not one to stay still for long, Debbie began rubbing up and down slowly on Lou’s thigh. Lou giggled, pressing her knee up to tease her. Debbie moaned, low and pained.

She feigned stupidity, looking over at Tammy, “Tam, did we forget something?” Tam shook her head and replied, “Gosh, I have no idea.”

“If one of you doesn’t touch me right now I will do it myself and make you two watch.” Tammy and Lou considered this for all of 2 seconds before Tammy flipped Debbie over and straddled her, still wet from before. “Oh no, we wouldn’t make you do all the work, now would we Lou?” Lou shook her head seriously. “Scouts honor baby, we would never.”

With pleasure, Tammy slid two fingers inside, curling them the way she remembered Debbie liked. A startled gasp floated out of her mouth, and Lou reached down to spread her thighs a little more. Feeling the wetness coated on either side, she smoothed her thumb over Debbie’s clit, eliciting another moan. “Is that good, Deb?” She shook her head affirmatively.

Tammy was hard at work, her fingers curling incessantly. Her cheeks glowed, lips pink and pouted and so kissable. Debbie hissed when Lou’s thumb stopped teasing and applied more pressure to her clit. Her warm tongue began darting across her nipple, and Debbie was left practically begging and pleading. After a few more seconds, Tammy slipped a hand around her thigh and pressed her fingers in harder, faster, more frenzied; and that was it. Debbie came all over her hand, head snapping back on the pillow.

Lou made a pleased noise while Debbie twitched a few more times underneath her. Tammy crawled up into the crook of Debbie’s arm, fingers still teasing lightly across her clit. Debbie shuddered once more before finally pulling Tammy’s wrist up. She kissed each knuckle before sliding the two fingers that were inside her into her mouth as Tammy and Lou watched on with fascinated eyes.

The complete happiness didn’t need to be voiced between any of them, the silence spreading across the room. Lou was the first to drift off to sleep, still curled up in the crook of Debbie’s arm. Whispering as to not wake her, Debbie lifted her head slightly to look at Tammy. “Are you really gonna be okay, Tam?” Tammy simply smiled and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. “Yeah, I got you guys.” She closed her eyes and followed right behind Lou, her breath evening out across Debbie’s chest. Debbie glanced down at the both of them and smiled at what she had created. The heist was definitely worth it; not for the money, but for the way it brought her to this little slice of paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi this is my first work for ocean's 8 so if there's anything off about it i apologize. i can be found at moonmotels on tumblr, where comments, questions and concerns about my lack of mental health are always welcomed! hope u enjoy. also i’d love some requests so don’t be shy in asking! i’ll most likely fulfill them bc my brain won’t shut up


End file.
